Soft and Warm
by Betsumei Boto
Summary: One-shot between a FemNaru and Anko. She had been glazing out the window when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, locking her in place against their chest.


**Soft and warm  
Sealed with care  
Sweet and kind  
Will ever share  
Brave and strong  
Yet so fair  
That is her  
She's always there**

She had been glazing out the window when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, locking her in place against their chest.

Naruko released a whimper as she felt lips suck hard over her pulse point before nipping lightly up her neck until they reached her ear.

"I'm home."

Now normally Naruko would have been able to avoid this situation, turning it into a game of sorts to see how long her lover could last before she finally broke. But as of late she knew her lover had been  
stressed with work and such, as well as she herself had been feeling a little sexually frustrated since the sudden change in their sexual activities.

Naruko gave a shiver as that wet, talented tongue she had grown to love so much ran along the shell of ear before teeth nibbled gently on her earlobe.

"I've missed you." Naruko closed her eyes savoring the way her girlfriends husky voice instantly made her core throb.

Turning around in the arms that confided her Naruko stood on her toes and captured those lips she so very much loved. Naruko wrapped an arm around the neck of her love and allowed the other to snake it's way into purple hair, tugging and pulling at the hair band until it finally came out and silk hair fell in waves down relaxed shoulders.

"I've missed you too, how was your day?" Naruko mummered and stared into light brown eyes.

Anko gave a soft hum before leaning back in for another passionate kiss form her lover. Anko smirked as she heard the blond hair female give a moan at the sudden squeeze at her ass. Using the moment as her opportunity Anko slipped her tongue into Naruko's waiting mouth.

Anko moaned as the sweet taste of strawberries and chocolate assaulted her. Using her superior strength Anko backed her lover up until she was trapped between the wall and her body. Finally Anko pulled out from the kiss gasping for much needed air.

It wasn't long though before she was leaning down kissing her way down the slim neck before and to Naruko's collarbone where she nipped only had enough to leave a small mark. Anko tan her hands over the the blond's chest before trailing her hand back down the to gem if the skin tight t shirt.

Pulling back Anko allowed get eyes to wander over her girlfriends body. Naruko was small, but had a slim body with curves to die for, her long blond hair was pulled into pigtails by black scrunches, and  
her bright blues could drown you with how much emotion they gave off. She wore a simple white skin tight v-neck shirt, and blue jean shorty shorts. The inky thingy that could possibly make her more beautiful was hoe her skin was the perfect shade of tan and free of blemish. Naruko was the definition of perfection, and she was all Anko's. Anko suddenly felt her mouth had gone terribly dry as she gave the blond one last look over.

Wasting no time Anko pulled the shirt over Naruko's head before her lips were once again attacking any flesh they could find. Naruko finger the collar of the tan trench coat her girlfriend was wearing before slipping her slim hands under the material and removing the coat from the Tokubetsu jounin's body. Naruko leered at the tan skin now revealed to her preying eyes.

Anko tan her hands over the red lace bra before reaching awkwardly behind her lover to unclasp the material standing in the way of the soft, plump flesh under it. Kissing her way down the valley between her breast Anko flicked her tongue teasingly over the hard nipple.

**Sensitive  
to despair  
Harkens to  
others welfare  
Delicate  
she's elsewhere  
Beautiful  
beyond compare**

"Your so beautiful"

Naruko's breath hitched and her head flung back hitting the wall at the sudden pleasure. She sucked in as much air as possible before she felt her nipple sucked into Anko's warm waiting mouth. It wasn't long before a series of moans escaped her lips soon after. Once satisfied with one breast Anko switched to the other to give it the same attention.

Naruko released a long moan once she felt teeth clamp down on the sensitive nipple. Naruko pulled her hands back into Anko's slight damp hair. Anko attacked her mouth in a sloppy kiss. Eager hands fumbled clumsy with the buckle on Naruko's blue jean shorts.

Naruko smiled a lopsided grin as she watched her lover fail to unclasp the belt. Finally taking pity on her stressed girlfriend Naruko helped unclasp, and remove the belt. As soon as the the belt was gone and the buttons on her shorts were undone Anko's hand dived below the surface of her matching red lace thong and to her dripping core.

Both lovers released a moan as they finally managed to remove some of the edge from the frustration they had been feeling. Naruko whimpered at the sudden lost of the feeling of fingers caressing her soaking core. Anko smirked as she took a step back from her lover before making a come here motion with her finger.

Naruko followed the purple haired female, taking the time to admire her body. Anko stood to be several inches taller, her body though feminine and had lushes curves was also very muscular to the point that  
as Naruko watched her muscles flex demanding to be released from under their skin she found herself always wanting to touch them, to feel the soft skin that betrayed her rough look.

Finally after walking past the living room and the kitchen they entered the master bedroom, their room. Anko didn't wait long before pulling Naruko into a bruising kiss. Naruko moaned as she felt that skilled hand once again slip into her shorts. Anko broke the kiss pulling back and resting her forehead against Naruko's.

"How much do you want this?" Anko sucked in the blond's bottom lip before butting down hard on it and licking away any blood.

Naruko grunted at the sudden sharp pain before gasping as she felt a finger enter her followed by another and then another. Anko smirked as she felt nails ripping at her fishnet shirt, forcing the material out of the way so nails could finally claw at her back, leaving angry red scratch marks.

Naruko moaned as she felt pleasure rolling over her in waves. God she needed this, she needed this so bad. She wanted to feel the weight lifted off her shoulders as Anko brought her to an spontaneous high.

Anko didn't need to hear the blond say how much she need her, she could tell through her eyes, her touches, even her screams as she thrusted into the most sensitive spots on the younger female. Anko  
quickened the pace of her thrusts to as she felt Naruko's wall tighten considerable around her fingers.

"I want you to scream my name."

Naruko gasped eyes squeezing shut. She was getting close.

"Fuck- Anko,- ohh Kami"

"Harder- fuck it- Anko please. I'm sooo close"

Anko complied making her thrusts harder and curled her fingers so she was constantly thrusting into Naruko's g-spot. The nails scratching on her back drew blood as Naruko's moans turned into gasps.

"Scream my name! Scream it so loud that the whole village hears our love."

Anko didn't stop her thrusting as she leaned in sucking hard on a nipple.

"Fuck Anko!"

Naruko threw her head back as she finally climaxed at the added pleasure of her breast being suckled and her core being thoroughly thrusted into. Anko slowed her thrusting to a much more relaxing pace letting the blond ride her climax out. Anko watched, counting how many times her lovers body jerk in her arms. Once, twice, now three times, a total of seven times.

Naruko gave a content sigh before wrapping her arms around her lovers neck, leaning up for kiss. Naruko moaned as she finally felt Anko remove her fingers from her core and out of her shorts. Pulling back from the kiss Naruko watched through hooded eyes as her girlfriend brought her fingers soaked in her juices to her mouth. Naruko grew even more flushed if possible as she watched Anko hungry lick the juices from her hand.

Suddenly feeling exhaustion seep into her body Naruko lead them over to the king sized bed, where they laded wrapped in each others embrace, and legs intertwine.

"You never answered my question from earlier." Naruko whispered softly after a while as she played with her lovers silk locks.

"Mmmm. Remind me again what it was." Anko nuzzled the blond's neck.

"Your day Anko, how was your day?"

Anko smirked looking down into electric blue eyes. Leaning down she captured Naruko's lips once again in a innocent kiss.

"Well, it was normal I guess, the usual. Of course though there was more bullshit than usual, and your brother was annoying as hell though that's nothing new, and I was almost killed on multiple occasions, but..."

"Now that your here in my arms and safe it just got a whole shit load better."

**If you meet her  
Best Beware  
She'll steal your heart  
unaware  
Her name is Love  
This I swear  
There's none like her  
Anywhere  
-Udiah (Witness to Yah)  
"Love" **


End file.
